Campfire
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Bella gets invited to a campfire with the guys in La Push, since she haven't met everybody yet. What happens when she meets the new people in the pack? Read to find out:D Please review. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Campfire

"Come on Bells you have to come tonight" Jacob says. "You haven't met everybody yet. And besides Quil and Embry wants you to come too."

"Okay, I'll come" Bella says. "What time?"

"Seven. But I'll pick you up" Jacob says.

"Okay" Bella says.

A few hours later.

"Bells! Jake is here for you!" Charlie shouts.

Bella comes down the stairs.

"Hey" She says.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah" she answers.

"Good. When do you want her back Charlie?" Jacob asks.

"You can keep her for the night but I want her back sometime tomorrow" Charlie says.

"You're talking like I'm a possession" she says.

"So?" Jacob asks.

"Are we leaving or what?" she asks, angry.

"Yeah, we are. See ya Charlie" Jacob says as they leave the house and get into the car.

"How was your day?" he asks as they drive away.

Bella just looks out of the window without answering.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks as they park at First beach in La Push.

Bella just gets out of the car and starts walking towards the boys on the beach.

"What did I do?" Jacob asks and walks behind her.

"Bella!" Quil and Embry shouts in union and comes running to her.

Quil picks her up and spins around.

"Hey guys" Bella giggles as Embry takes her from Quil.

"How come you're talking to them?" Jacob asks.

Bella keeps ignoring him and starts walking with Quil and Embry to the others.

"How was your day?" Quil asks her as they come closer to the others.

"Pretty good. Friday's are always pretty good. But as usually Edward Cullen wouldn't stop starring at me" she says. "How was your days?"

"Boring" both Quil and Embry says at the same time.

Bella just laughs at them.

"Hey Bella" Sam says as they reach the campfire.

"Hey Sam" she says and hugs him. "How are you? And how is Emily? Where is she?" Sam laughs at all her questions.

"I'm fine thank you and so is Emily. She's at home" he says.

"You left her at home even though you knew I was coming. I'm upset with you Sam" she says smiling.

"Actually she's tired and she kicked me out of the house and said that she would get you to help her kick my ass if I didn't go to this little 'party'" Sam says.

"That's so Emily. And of course I would help her kick your ass Sammy" Bella laughs. "So I've been told I haven't met everybody."

"That's right. Bella this is Jared" Sam says and points to a man. "And you already know Seth but he's one of us now."

"Hi Jared" Bella says and smiles at him.

Jared nods his head at her.

"Hi Seth. Missed me much?" she asks and smiles at him.

"Yeah. I missed you loads Bella" Seth says and grins at her. "What did Jake do? Do you want me to kick his ass? I might just be thirteen but I'm tougher than I look."

"Thanks Seth, but if I wanted his ass kicked I would've done it myself or asked Sam. I don't want you to do my dirty work. but thanks for the offer" she says and hugs him.

"Hey what are brothers for?" Seth says and hugs her back.

"I hope you're aware of the fact that I'm not really your sister" she says.

Yeah, yeah. But you're a much better sister than Leah" Seth says.

"Don't tell her that. She might kill you both" Embry says.

"Bella there is one more person I'd like you to meet" Sam says.

"Okay" Bella says and turns to him again.

"Bella this is Paul" Sam says and points to a man next to him.

Bella looks at the man and the rest of the world disappears. How could she've not noticed this god like man? He's perfect! His chest is muscled and tanned (well maybe not tanned since he's a Quileute). His hair is dark brown and in a total mess but it looks good, almost sexy, and his eyes! Oh the eyes... They are a dark brown shade that makes her knees go weak.

"Hi" she says after awhile.

"Hi" he says.

"Come on Bells, you can't seriously be mad at me" Jacob says and puts his hand on her arm to turn her around to face him.

"Jacob Black don't touch me!" she says.

"Bells..." Jacob starts.

"No. Not after what happened before" she says.

"Bella..." Jacob starts, again.

"No. Let me go!" she says, trying to get his hand off of her arm.

Jacob won't let go.

"Let her go!" Paul says and everybody turns to look at him.

Suddenly a grin comes to Sam's face.

"NO WAY! Jacob shouts and let's Bella go. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"It's too late Jake" Sam says.

"YOU CAN'T! SHE'S MINE!" Jacob shouts.

"I hope you're not talking about me" Bella says.

"Well I am" Jacob says.

"Well you shouldn't. She's not a possession" Paul says.

Bella looks at him with a smile, while Jacob gives him death glares.

"Stay out of this Paul" Jacob says.

"Bella I think Paul would like to talk to you alone" Sam says before Paul can answer Jacob. "Wouldn't you Paul?"

"Yes. I would love to talk to you" Paul says and his whole face lights up.

"I meant to tell her about what's happening" Sam says.

"Oh... yeah that too" Paul says with a goofy grin, but it still looks hot. "Will you take a walk with me?"

"Okay" she says and the two of them start walking, away from the others.

"So you know about us being werewolves" Paul says after awhile.

"Yeah. I do" Bella says.

"So..." he starts but stops talking.

"Is this the part where you tell me it's to dangerous for you to have me knowing so you have to kill me?" she asks.

'"Yes. Sam wanted me to do it since you don't know me" he says seriously. "It's way to risky to let you live so I have to kill you."

She looks at him for awhile but he looks all serious. Then a smile comes to her face.

"You're funny" she says and the smile grows.

He smiles back.

"Well now that you know that I'm not going to kill you let's get down to business" he says. "Do you know what inprinting is?"

"Not really. Jake mentioned it once but I don't really know what it is" she answers.

"Okay. Well... Inprinting is something that us werewolves do. It's...uhm...it's when we find our soul mate or the love of our lives. It happens the first time we meet the person and we just know it's the one. Not everybody inprints but some do" he says. "And the truth is... I inprinted just now."

"How long have you been part of the pack?" she asks.

"Three, maybe four months. Why?" he says.

"You inprinted on me?" she asks.

He nods and looks down at his feet, blushing.

"Hey look at me" she says.

He immediately looks up at her.

"I... I understand if you don't want to see me again. I'll just have to try to survive" he says.

"Don't worry. You'll have trouble getting me to leave. I guess you didn't know that I was drawn to you the first time I saw you" she says.

"I know I'm not the most handsome of us all so I understand if..." he starts.

"You're the most handsome to me" she cuts him off.

"I...Can I kiss you?" he asks.

"Yes" she answers.

He takes her face in his hands and leans closer. When their lips meet they both fell sparks and firework and everything else you're supposed to feel when you kiss the one. He pulls her closer to him when she starts to run her fingers through his hair.

* * *

"WOW" they both say as they break apart.

"Paul! Bella! Come back here!" Embry shouts.

They both sigh but start walking back, hand in hand.

"What?" Paul asks as they reach the others.

"We're hungry" Embry says.

"Now you won't get any food at all" Bella says.

"Why not?" Embry asks.

"Because I say so" Bella answers.

"But Bella..." Embry whines.

"You should've thought about that before you interrupted" Bella says. "And you should stop being so much with Jacob. You're starting to act like him."

Everybody laughs at Embry and Jacob.

Paul putts his arms around her waist from behind.

"Wanna get some food before it's all gone?" he asks.

"Okay" she says.

* * *

"Now that everybody is full or at least close to full, we're going to listen to the old stories" Billy Black says and starts telling them about history of the tribe and other tales.

Bella sits in Paul's lap and he has his arms around her waist. She listens intently.

"Are you okay with this Bella?" Jacob asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks.

"Well you don't know him! You can't be sure he's not just messing with you!" Jacob says.

"And you can be sure of that?" she asks.

"Yeah. You should be with someone nicer. Someone who can control himself" Jacob says.

"Like who? Like you?" she asks and feels Paul start shaking. "Calm down Paul. He's just jealous. Calm down."

Paul stops shaking as soon as she starts talking to him.

"How did you do that?" Quil asks.

"Do what?" she asks.

"Calm him down. Nobody has ever succeeded with that" Quil says.

"I don't know. I just talked to him" she says and then she looks at Paul and smiles.

"Come on, we should get you home Bella" Jacob says.

"No, we shouldn't. Charlie don't want me home until tomorrow" she says without looking away from Paul.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You don't even know him!" Jacob shouts. "Yesterday you wouldn't even talk to somebody you didn't know!"

"Nothing is wrong with her!" Paul says. "And don't you dare say that again!"

"I don't expect you to understand Jake. You haven't inprinted so you don't know how powerful it is. I'm not the one that inprinted but I have this feeling that I can't live without him. You have to live with that" she says.

"You're choosing him over me?" Jacob shouts.

"What do you mean choosing? You never made a move" she says.

"If I had made a move would you have chosen me now?" Jacob asks.

"No" she says.

Jacob gets up and starts to walk away.

"Jake. Wait!" Bella shouts after him.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't be mad at Paul. He can't help that he inprinted on me. If you're going to be mad at someone let it be me" she says.

"Don't worry. I am mad at you" he says.

"Then we're even" she says and then she turns back to Paul. "Do you know somewhere I can stay for the night. My ride just left."

"You can stay at my place" Paul says.

"Okay" she says and smiles.

Paul smiles back and then kisses her.

* * *

"It's starting to get late. I think it's best if we all just go home now" Sam says after awhile.

"Hey Sam?" Bella says.

"Yes?" Sam says.

"Give Emily a hug from me" she says.

"Sure" Sam says and turns around.

"Oh and Sam" she says.

"Yeah?" Sam says and turns around again.

"Where is my hug? I never got one" she says. Sam chuckles and hugs her.

"Calm down man I won't take her away" Sam says when he sees the look on Paul's face.

"I think it's best if we leave now before something happens" Bella says and takes Paul's hand and waves to the others as she leads him away. "Bye."

"Bye" the others say.

* * *

"Okay now you have to lead the way. I don't know where you live" she says after awhile. "Yet."

Paul smiles and starts leading the way.

* * *

"This is my place" he says and stops outside a small house.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind me staying for the night?" she asks.

"They won't mind. I live on my own. My parents are dead" he says.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know" she says.

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know" he says and kisses her, then he leads her into the house. "This is my room. you can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the couch in the living room."

"I won't take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch" she says. "It's your bed. You should have it."

"But I want you to have it" he says.

"But I won't take it. You sleep in it" she says.

"I won't take it. I'm sleeping on the couch" he says.

"No you're not" she says.

"Yes I am! And you're sleeping in the bed!" he says.

"If I'm sleeping in the bed then so are you!" she says.

"What?" he asks surprised.

"If I'm sleeping in the bed then so are you". It's a big bed, we can both sleep there" she says. "Okay?"

"Okay" he says. "You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in if you want to."

"Yes please" she says.

He gives her a shirt and she walks to the bathroom and puts it on.

"I'm pretty tired so I'll just go to bed now" she says and crawls down under the cover.

And a few minutes later he joins her.

"Paul?" she asks.

"Yes?" he says.

"I'm cold" she says.

"Do you want me to make you warm?" he asks.

"Yes please" she says.

He puts his arms around her and lies closer so that his chest is against her back and after a little while they both fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning in the car.**

"Can I see you again?" he asks.

"Yes" she says. "Just text me and we'll make plans."

"Okay. Good" he says as he stops outside her house.

They kiss and then she gets out of the car and into the house.

"Hey Bells. Did you have a good time?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah. It was great" she answers with a big smile.

"What did you do?" Charlie asks.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that" she answers and then her phone beeps telling her she got a message.

It reads:

_Hey Gorgeous! _

_I miss you already! _

_Are you free this weekend? _

_I can't wait to see you again! _

_Love _

_Paul _

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? I do! **

**I think there are way to few Paul/Bella fics so I wrote one:D**

**I'm looking for a beta. Do you want to be my beta or do you know somebody who wants to be a beta (or who are who needs somebody to be a beta for)? If you do, Please contact me (or make that person contact me). **

**Anyway, this is my first inprint story, what do you think? **

**Is it good? **

**Please don't be to harsh. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley **


	2. AN

Hey!

I just want to say that this story is over here. I won't update anymore to this.

If you want a sequel then tell me. I might write one if you ask for it.

I just wanted to say that.

Hope you liked the story:D

Love

Miss Ginny Weasley


End file.
